Who Can I Trust Anymore?
by xXCheriValentineXx
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP* "You're falling for her, you know that right?" "No, she's just another girl I intend to kick out of this game..." "Face it Al, you're in love with Gwen. But you better stay away from her, she's mine."
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_ - I do not own ANYTHING from the Total Drama Series. I'm not that lucky...

* * *

><p>No One's P.O.V.<p>

It was the first day of season three. Alejandro walked on the bus, he decided to scope out the competition. '...This will be way too easy.' Alejandro thought to himself. He knew he could play every single one of them. He scoped out the bus again looking for a seat. Luckily, he found one next to Bridgette. He smiled viciously. This was his chance to see how his work would play out.

"Is this seat taken?" Alejandro asked, flashing his perfect award winning smile. Bridgette blushed furiously. "Uh n-no. You can sit here... if you want... but if you don't want to... you don't have to... your choice..." Bridgette said getting flustered. "Gracias senorita." Alejandro said sitting down. Bridgette just blushed more and started babbling like an idiot. Luckily her best friend Gwen was sitting behind her. She pulled the back of Bridgette's hair and brought her back to reality.

Gwen's P.O.V.

That was just painful to watch... Bridgette has never acted like that with a guy before. Not even Geoff. That Alejandro guy's good. I don't get what's so great about him besides his looks thoughs... maybe it's his charm.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Courtney's loud shrill voice. Her and Duncan were arguing. Again.

"I can't believe you forgot. AGAIN!" Courtney yelled, her voice more shrill and annoying than usual. "Really? Who the hell cares?! I don't know anyone who celebrates anniversaries these days. They're stupid and pointless if you ask me." Duncan said. "Tiffany's boyfriend celebrates their anniversaries!" "That's because Tiffy forces him to be all 'sweet' and 'sensitive' or she'll probably chop his balls off." Duncan said getting annoyed. Courtney glared at her boyfriend. "Maybe I should be more like her." Courtney said, shooting daggers at Duncan. "Bitch..." Duncan mumbled under his breath, probably hoping that Courtney didn't hear. Unfortunately for him, she did. She kneed him in the balls and moved up to the front of the bus. Yanno, I actually felt bad for my punk bestfriend. Then with that, Duncan, with all of his strength, managed to get up and sit by me. Well... this is going to be fun...

"Well at least there's SOMEONE I can talk to on this bus whose sane." Duncan said putting his arm around me. "Well, isn't Courtney TOTALLY sane? I mean, all she ever does is freak out and call her lawyers about everything, she can't be THAT bad." I said sarcastically. "That's not even something to joke about. She's a living nightmare!""The please tell me why you're still with her!""She'll kill me if I even TRY to break up with her! You don't know how bad I want to. And besides, I have my eyes set on another girl." Duncan said, his face getting really close to mine. I tried to keep my cool. "Oh? And who might that be?" I asked bringing my face closer to his. (If that was even possible.) At this point, I just wanted to grab him by his shirt and kiss him, but I contained that urge. "I think you know, Gwenny." He said. I could now feel his breath on my lips. "Duncan..." I said quietly. We both leaned in to the point where our lips were barley touching. And right as we were about to kiss...

SLAM! The driver slammed on the breaks, causing Duncan to fall out of his seat. "We're HERE!" Chris yelled with a huge grin on his face, causing Duncan to growl.

Now, what just happened back there with Duncan... uh... Yeah. We usually just flirt all the time, but we've NEVER even been CLOSE to kissing. I think I'm just someone who gets him away from Courtney.

Everyone started piling off the bus. Duncan decided to stay behind and wait for me.

"Ok, we better get going..." I said as I tried to walk past Duncan until he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "I may not have been able to kiss you, but..." His words trailed off as his lips clinged to my neck. I instantly felt the hear rise to my cheeks. D-Duncan, stop..." I managed to make out while half moaning. He did as told, but sadly, I didn't want him to listen to me... He brought his lips to my ear. "Now everyone will know, you're mine." He whispered, sending chills down my spine. And with that, he left me standing there red- faced. I brought hand to the area of my neck where he kissed, then instantly came back to reality. I whipped out a small makeup mirror and checked out my neck.

Oh. He gave me a hickey. What an asshole.

Alejandro's P.O.V.

I helped Bridgette and Lindsay off of the bus. Lindsay just kept gawking at me while Bridgette repeatedly said "I have a boyfriend!". They both seem to be easily trickable, until that goth girl comes into the picture. She's going to have to go very soon. But I must focus on one person at a time. So, since Bridgette seems vulnerable, I'll start with her. Although, it does make me wonder about Bridgette's boyfriend. If she's in a committed relationship, why is she easily falling for me? I guess I'm just THAT good.

Everyone stood around Chris, waiting for any orders. But he just stood there with an annoyed look on his face. "Where are Gwen and Duncan?!" Chris yelled. So that's the girl's name, huh? I can tell she's gonna make getting people out of this game harder than I suspected. I SHOULD be focusing on getting rid of her first, but I doubt she'll be a HUGE threat.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I noticed everyone had turend their heads back to the bus. I saw a punk guy with the biggest smirk on his face walk off. I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say that's Duncan. Then I saw the goth girl Gwen not far behind. Her face was as red as a tomatoe. I do NOT want to know what happened in there.

I took a good look at Gwen and noticed she was glaring at me. Woah, she must not be very fond of me. I got a good look of her face. Surprisingly, she's really pretty. A LOT prettier than I thought she'd be. "Nice of you two to finally join us." Chris said annoyed. "What were you doing in there with... HER?!" I heard Duncan's girlfriend yell. I can tell this will definitely NOT be pretty... "Well, you were ignoring me, and I wanted to have some fun for once in my life." Oh... He did not just say that... "EXCUSE ME!? What kind of 'fun' did you have with her?" Courtney asked, her face turning red from anger. "Court, that's not what I meant..." Duncan said, knowing that if he said anything else, Courtney would murder him. "Actually, I thought I saw him giving her a hickey through the window, eh?" Ezekiel said. Oh... Duncan's dead... I feel slightly bad for him.

Courtney's eye twitch, I sense her anger boiling up inside her. She then lunged for Duncan, but was held back by Sierra. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Courtney yelled, no, screamed. Courtney then turned her head to Gwen and shot her the nastiest glare I have ever seen in my entire life... "You." She started. "You did this!" Courtney yelled. "Me? I didn't MAKE Duncan sit by me, and I didn't MAKE him give me a hickey!" Gwen yelled back, putting her hands up in defense. "You put your stupid goth girl hooks into him!" Courtney yelled. "Just stay away from my boyfriend." And with that, Courtney walked away. Gwen looked as if she was about to cry. I decide to try and console her. This would also give me a chance to get on her good side.

"Senorita, are you okay?" I asked. Gwen sighed. "Yeah I'm-" Gwen stopped as she turned around and saw me. Her gaze turned into a glare. Again, she REALLY doesn't like me. "Like you care if I'm okay. I know what kind of guy you are. I see right through your little game. And if you even THINK about trying anything on me, I will make sure you wish you didn't." Gwen said, making sure everything she said was very clear. This isn't going as planned... "Wait!" I said grabbing her wrist and turning her to face me. "What have I done that makes you think I'm THAT kind of guy?" I asked, trying sound convincing. "The way you were talking to Bridgette and Lindsay. And you're like an open book. I see right through you. I'm smarter than you think. And no matter what you say or do, I'm not trusting you." Gwen said. She wants to play this game, Fine, then lets play. "Alright..." My words trailed off as I put my hand on her waist and pulled her VERY close to me. "Then game on... mi angel." I slightly whispered. I can tell she was trying to keep her cool, and she was really good at doing so. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. My eyes widen in surprise. "You're on." She whispered. And with that, she moved my hand, and walked on the plane. Man... she's good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter update... I had really bad writer's block. I knew where I wanted the story to go but couldn't really figure out how to get it there... And since I had to quickly retype the chapter today I may have A LOT of grammar mistakes. It's three in the morning right now and I was just really excited to get this chapter up! Now please, enjoy! :)**

**_**DISCLAIMER**_ - **I do not own ANYTHING from the Total Drama Series.

* * *

><p>Gwen's POV<p>

I guessed I showed him. He shouldn't mess with me. Ever. I walked into the dining hall of the plane and sat down next to Bridgette, since Courtney made it pretty clear that I am to stay away from Duncan. I also wanted to keep Alejandro away from Bridgette.

Chris introduced us to all the rooms on the plane. I really would love to stay in first class.

"Okay everyone, back to the dining hall!" Chris said. I started following everyone until I felt a hand go over my mouth. I was pulled into the janitor's closet. I turned around to see the last person I wanted to right now...

"Duncan, what the hell?!" I yelled. "What? I can't pull my bestfriend into a janitor's closet to say 'hi'?" "Not when your girlfriend is against me seeing you. I mean, you kind of should understand her point of view though. Say that you felt the same way about her like you used to. Would you want some guy all over her?" I asked. Duncan raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. Great, what's he thinking? "So you're saying you're all over me?" He asked. "I never said that." "But you implied it." He said. "I think YOU'RE the one who's all over ME." "I think that statement's false, but... if that's how you want it to be..." His words trailed off as he pushed my against the door. "Duncan!" I yelled, trying to push him off of me. "What? You still owe me a kiss sweetheart." "The hickey wasn't enough?" I said, trying to avoid eye contact with him knowing I might give in. "Nope." He said leaning in. At this point, I didn't know what to do. I panicked and turned the doorknob behind me, causing us both fall out of the closet. Duncan landed on top of me. Our lips collided right as we hit the floor. The kiss lasted for a good... five seconds. His eyes were as wide as mine. I wondered what was running through his head right about now...

I then heard footsteps walking towards us. "Well, well, well..." Oh no... Yeah, before when I said that Duncan was the last person I wanted to see, I was wrong. "Well, I thought Courtney made it pretty clear that you two weren't supposed to be together." Alejandro said smirking. Duncan and I got up. "What's it to you?" Duncan asked harshly. "Well, personally, I don't care what you two do on your spare time with each other. But... I know a certain someone who does." Alejandro said. This guy's an asshole... "So let me guess... you're blackmailing us,right?" I asked. He walked up behind me, bringing his lips to my ear. I can tell Duncan didn't appreciate that very much. "You wanted to play this game, right? So now, we're gonna play." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I quickly shook them off. I had to think for a second... Courtney couldn't know about this. "...What's it gonna take to keep your mouth shut?" I asked. "Oh señorita, it pains that you think I'm THAT cruel." I gave him that "you're kidding me, right?" look. "Gwen... let me talk to you in private really quick." Alejandro said. Duncan gave me a worried look. "Don't worry... it'll be fine." I said, trying to calm him down. He sighed. "Fine... but don't let him come on to you." Duncan said. Alejandro pulled me to a corner where no one could hear us. "Look, form an alliance with me, and I promise you I won't tell Courtney. Judging from the first season you seem like a worthy competitor." He said. An alliance? With him? ... I really didn't want to... but I didn't want him to tell Courtney either... "Uh... I don't know..." I said cautiously. He walked past me to go behind me. Once again, he brought his lips to my ear. "I'll let you think about it, then. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me... for now." He said. And with that, he walked away. Great...

Alejandro, you my friend, are going down. And you're not taking me down with you. That's a promise.

After a few hours of waiting on the plane, and one horrible song we had to sing, we finally arrived at our destination. "Everyone, welcome to... Egypt!" Chris said happily.

We all walked off the plane, seeing what torture awaits us. "Get ready for your first challenge of the season!" Chris said excitedly. Everyone groaned. "This challenge will determine what team you'll be on. Now, see that over there?" Chris said pointing to the huge pyramid. No, Chris, we don't see it. "You'll have to race your way to the finish line either going over or under the pyramid. So... on your marks, get set, GO!" Everyone instantly headed in the direction of the pyramid. I chose to go over the pyramid... not my smartest move...

Alejandro's POV

I decided to work with Bridgette and Lindsay to get over the pyramid. I looked over to the pyramid and saw Gwen struggling to get over, so I thought I should give her some encouragement.

I made sure I was close enough so Gwen can hear. And far enough away from Bridgette and Lindsay.

"Having fun?" I yelled up to her. "Yep, because being up here is MUCH better than being down there with you!" She yelled back. "I mean, if you weren't having SO much fun, I might help you!" "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass!" After she said that, I leaped by her side in a flash. "What, was that supposed to be impressive?" Gwen asked. "No, just showing you that I can help you. And that you should take me up on my offer to be in an alliance." "Don't you have other girls to go toy with? I already have feelings for another guy. So you can stop trying." She said "Oh I know, but one day with me, and I will make you forget that you even liked Duncan, mi hermosa." Her face turned pure red. Exactly the reaction I was going for. "J-Just... go help some other damsel in distress!" Gwen yelled. "Keep thinking about that offer, mi ángel." I climbed back down, leaving the one girl who wouldn't let me help her. I then made my way back to Bridgette and Lindsay... When I all of a sudden get this weird feeling in my stomach... telling me that I'd much rather be around Gwen... It must be this heat...

Gwen's POV

After that little conversation with Alejandro, it made me think... should I take him up on his offer? Why was he trying so hard for me? It must be this heat. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Duncan yell up to me.

"Hey Gwen! Are you going over too?" "Ah, working on it!" I yelled back. "I think Gwen could use a hand." I just barely hear him say. I smile to myself, having more hope that I'm more than just a quick fling with Duncan. I heard Duncan and Courtney argue a little, until she finally gave in. Duncan motioned his hand for me to come down.

I climbed down and met up with them. Courtney handed me some rope. "Here, maybe if you can help us get this challenge done, I'll actually apologize for yelling at you before. Now hurry up and tie this around your waist, we don't have time to waste." Courtney said. Wow... was she actually TRYING to apologize? "Here let me help you." Duncan said, tieing the rope around my waist. I could feel Courtney glaring at me. I don't think I'll be getting that apology anytime soon...

We started climbing up the pyramid, and of course, Courtney went back to being old Courtney. She was constantly nagging me for the way I was climbing. I actually wish I would have taken Alejandro's offer right about now... ANYONE, is better than Courtney...

Alejandro's POV

Bridgette, Lindsay, and I were all trying to think of a way to get over the pyramid quickly since I kind of used up most of my time up with Gwen... but I guess that wasn't any time wasted.

"Here grab my hand." I said, extending my hands out to the two lovely ladies. I pulled them up on my shoulders. Tyler looked just a bit ticked off that I took off with his girlfriend.

We finally reached the top. I looked down the other side to see that some of the players had already made it to the finish line. I also noticed how steep the pyramid was. "It's too steep for me to carry you down." I said. "There must be an easier way." Bridgette said looking around for an idea, when she all of a sudden spotted a sign. "Wait! I'm a surfer! I can surf!" She said, ripping the sign off from the pyramid.

We all jumped on the sign and surfed our way down the pyramid. I had to admit, it was actually kind of fun. We finally made it all the way down. "Ladies, after you!" I said, letting the girls walk ahead of me. I saw that Leshawna, Dj, and Harold made it before us. Really? We must have wasted A LOT of time... Or... I... must have wasted a lot of time...

I went to go stand by the girls when all of a sudden Chris stopped me. "Not so fast! Bridgette and Lindsay round out team one. Alejandro, you're the first member of team two!" Chris said excitedly. I mean, I guess it's a good thing I'm not on the same team of the girls I'm trying to sabotage. "If it's any consolation you do get..." Chris pointed towards the guy falling down the pyramid. "Uh... Tyler, is it?" I asked. "Yep. And you also get..." Chris started, pointing to the two guys screaming and running out of the pyramid. "Congradulations!" Chris said. "That's... wonderful!" I said putting on a fake smile. I had the worst contestants on my team. I don't think I can get anyone worse...

And I guess I spoke too soon... Sierra came running out with with Cody over her shoulder. "EEE! I'm so happy we found you!" She said, implying that towards Cody. "Heather, aren't you SOOO happy?!" Sierra asked. "I'm so happy I could scream." Heather said, sounding the complete opposite of happy.

Oh great, now Sierra's on my team. At least she's better than that Cody kid or that bitchy Heather. I definitely wish Gwen was on my team though... Okay... this heat is really getting to me. I just need to get her in on my alliance.

Gwen's POV

"I'm telling you, we need to untie!" I yelled towards Courtney. "And I'm telling you it's unsafe! I'm in charge, and-" "Oh kiiids! (Bell rings) recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!" Chris announced over his megaphone up to us. "You said one song per episode!" Duncan yelled getting completely pissed off. I can't lie, I thought it was hot... "Yeah, and this is a reprise! Not a new song! So if you don't sing, you're out! So let's hear it!" Chris said.

"You know what? NO!" Duncan yelled as he started jumping down the pyramid. COMPLETELY forgetting that Courtney and I were still TIED TO HIM. So we ended up hitting our asses off of the pyramid behind him

"No, no, no, no, no!" Duncan continued to yell, dragging Courtney and I behind him. "Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing?! FORGET IT!" He practically screamed. "Dude, you have a contract." Chris stated as a-matter-of-factly. "EAT IT MCLEAN! If you need me I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home, cause I'm out, done, I... QUIT!" And with that, Duncan walked away, leaving Courtney and I stunned. HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?! ...and Courtney... I needed to talk to him...

We all came up with the names of our teams. My team was team Amazon! Unfortunately, Courtney was on my team... Just my luck... Then we got out rewards from the challenge. My team got... a camel? Okay...? Chris gave the teams about a twenty minute break. I don't care what Courtney says. I had to see Duncan...

I walked into first the see Duncan sitting in a comfortable chair with a soda. And of course he doesn't seem like he has a care in the world.

"What the hell, Duncan?!" I yelled, making him jump. "Oh, what's up, sweetheart?" ... REALLY?! "Don't 'sweetheart' me! How could you just abandon Courtney and I like that!" My eyes widen at what I had just said. "I-I mean... Just Courtney..." I looked down, feeling a blush creep on my cheeks. Duncan got up from his chair and started walking towards me. "Aw, is my sweetheart gonna miss me?" He asked with that stupid smirk on his face. "N-No. I couldn't care less..." I said crossing my arms, trying my best not to make eye contact with him. An evil grin came upon Duncan's face. Oh no... what was he gonna do...? Next thing I knew I was up against the wall. Great... Duncan instantly pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen as I try to push him off, but unfortunately melted into the kiss. While I was waiting for the kiss to become rough and almost seductive like, I instead felt the passion and love behind it. He moved his hands from the wall to cup my cheeks, deepening the kiss. I don't think I've ever been kissed like this before. Not even by Trent. Honestly, in this moment, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. He pulled away to look straight into my eyes.

"Don't worry Gwen. I'll be back as soon as I can. So you better not be with any other guy, because when I get back, it won't be for Courtney... It'll be for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know if I should continue this story. Because I won't if no one wants me to. Bye guys! ~Cheri<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from the Total Drama series!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I was kind of disappointed not to get much feedback last chapter... I actually enjoyed writing it too... So I instantly thought everyone would like it... but oh well. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Gwen's P.O.V.<p>

I can't believe that Duncan actually cares about me the way he does. It just sucks now that he's gonna be gone...

After my encounter with Duncan, I walked back to my team. "Where were you?" Courtney asked. Oh, great... "I just had to check something..." I said. "Oh, that reminds me, I should go check up on Dunky!" Courtney said as she started walking towards the plane. "He's fine." My hand instantly goes over my mouth. Why did I just say that?! Courtney stopped dead in her tracks. "...And how would you know that?" She asked, completely glaring at me. "Well, I had to walk through first class to get to economy class and he looked like he was fine..." I lied... "And that's it? You didn't associate with him?" No. All I did was make out with him. "No..." I said. "Okay, good. But I'm watching you." And with that, Courtney walked towards the plane. This is going to be a LONG season...

I look over at team Chris is really, really, really, really hot. I see Alejandro is trying to give his team a pep talk of some sort. It's weird... I can't help but keep staring at him. There's just something about him...

OH NO. HE SEES ME. LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY!

Alejandro's P.O.V.

My team needs all the help we can get. Maybe a pep talk will help? Our team got a goat for coming in second. Team Victory got a.. stick for coming in first? And team Amazon got a camel for coming in last... I don't get Chris sometimes.

"We need no camel, we have each other! And we are unstoppable! We have the will, and the strength, and together, we will triumph!" I said giving my mini speech. Everyone seemed impressed with my speech except Sierra.

I look over at team Amazon and catch Gwen looking in my direction. Hmm... maybe I should go and pay her a little visit.

"So, I see you can't take your eyes off of me, no?" I said. "Pft, please, I was just listening to your dumb speech." She said rolling her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that... so... have you thought about my offer?" "I can't just turn my back against my team, Al." I cringe when she says "Al". "Please, don't call me that..." I said. She gave me this sort of evil looking grin, which I actually found kind of sexy... "Ok... 'Al'." Great... "Stop ignoring my question. Are we in an alliance or not?" I asked rather harshly. She was REALLY avoiding my question. I needed an alliance soon. And I wanted one with Gwen. Why? I honestly don't know. Gwen was silent. "Señorita, trust me. This is an offer you will not regret." I said in a rather husky voice. I think I just saw her blush. "L-Like I can trust you! You'll probably just get me kicked out of the game really early!" She said, turning around and crossing her arms. I walked up behing her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Not to worry, I'll give you more time to think. And by the way, you look very sexy when you blush because of me..." I said. She shivered, but pushed me away. "Sorry 'Al', but your attempts to seduce me aren't gonna work. But I find it rather cute that you keep trying." She said, walking back to her team. Perfect...

Gwen's P.O.V.

I love being able to mess with Al. I think I'm gonna call him that from now on. I walked back to my team to see that Courtney was finally back.

"So, how was Duncan?" I asked. "He seemed to be in an abnormally good mood for someone who just lost a chance to win a million big ones. He must have just been happy to see me!" She said cheerfully. Yeah... that's why.

Chris rounded up all of the contestants to talk about the second part of the challenge. "Listen up, kiddies! Now, for this part of the challenge, your teams will use the rewards I gave you to find the Nile! I'd like to call this challenge 'The Camel Race'!" Chris said. "So where are the other camels?" Harold asked. "Umm, it's called a 'Camel Race'. Not a 'Camels Race'!" Chris said. "Yes!" Heather yelled. "What?!" Alejandro yelled. "What happened to that talk about 'needing no camel', Al?" I asked, trying to egg him on. He glared at me, not knowing what to say. Exactly the reaction I was going for. I can tell this isn't gonna be a great season with Al.

"Everyone, get set on their rewards." Chris said, leaving us to get set.

My team and I got set up on the camel. Izzy sat at the throat of the camel and was talking in "camelise" to it... this team can't get any worse...

"Oh, hey, fancy meeting you here. You up for a slushy later?" Great... "Cody, hey... listen, I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time..." I said, trying to change the subject. "Nice, right? And now that he's gone... huh? Yeah, I'm available." Cody said trying to make a move. "Hear that? It's the sound of girls all over the world running and rushing just desperate to... lock their doors!" Heather said. "Cody then slowly walked away. This is the first time I'm actually GLAD Heather opened her mouth...

Alejandro's P.O.V.

My team and I have been balanced on this goat for THREE HOURS. We've been trailing behind the girls... and Cody. We could see them getting just as frustrated as we were.

"Come on! *click click* Come on camel! Faster!" Courtney said while trying to coax the camel to go faster. "That is NOT how you talk to a camel" Heather said clearing her throat. "FREAKING MOVE IT!" She yelled to the camel. "Much better." Gwen commented, while laughing her cute laugh... wait... what?

"We're gonna go win the race now! See ya" Gwen yelled back to us. Her attempts to insult me were cute. "Eat sand, losers!" Courtney also yelled back to us. "Such witty remarks from such fiercly intelligent women. I am both humbled than intrigued!" I said working my magic. Gwen just rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but I'm with Duncan." Courtney stated. "And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter! Who doesn't deserve you!" I said. This ought to leave her speechless. Maybe it will even make Gwen think too. "That's not... Duncan is totally... You're just... Will someone hurry this camel up?!" She said. I. Am. Good. Gwen started glaring at me. She looks hot when she's mad.

Gwen's P.O.V.

Alejandro left Courtney speechless... COURTNEY! The girl who never shuts up about anything. ESPECIALLY about Duncan! God, I hate him so much! I looked behind us to insult Alejandro some more, but noticed that his team was no where to be seen. They were RIGHT behind us! They couldn't have just lost us...

"Ha! Looks like they got lost!" Heather said. "I don't know... They can't just lose us that quickly... "So..." Courtney started. "WE'RE LOST!" We all finished.

Alejandro's P.O.V.

Maybe I should have told the girls where the nile was at. But since Gwen STILL didn't want to accept my offer, I decided against it. Plus, my team needs a lot of help...

"Look there's the finish line!" Owen yelled. "Yeah, on the other side!" Noah said, pointing to the crocodile infested Nile. We saw Chris on the other side.

"Welcome to the third and final part of the challenge!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. "For this challenge, you have to basket weave a boat. Big enough to fit your team and your reward in there. Then you will swim across the Nile to the finish line, doing your best to avoid the crocodiles! Now get to it!" Chris yelled. BASKET WEAVE A BOAT!? Thanks Chris...

"This is perfect!" Sierra yelled happily. "What, that we're not hosed?" Noah said sarcastically. "I'm a fourth generation basket weaver!" Sierra said. She looked around curiously. "We're gonna need a lot more weeds!" Sierra said, pulling out as many weeds as she could find. We were DEFINITELY going to win for sure.

Gwen's P.O.V.

We've been on this stupid camel for hours now. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind! And only thing I can think about is Duncan... I kept thinking about what he said. How he was gonna come back for me. But... what if he never comes back?

My thoughts were interrupted by Courtney's voice. "Where is this stupid camel even going?" Courtney asked. "Probably looking for a place to die!" Heather yelled. "Do you guys want me to ask him where the Nile is?" Izzy asked before talking to the camel in "camelise". "The camel all of a sudden changed course... What? "Oh please, it's just a coincidence that the camel changed directions." Courtney said. "What's that?" I asked. We all gasped. "The finish line!" We all said.

Our camel walked us down to the Nile. We saw that everyone on team Chris is really hot was basket weaving a... boat? "Basket weave a BOAT?! AHH!" Heather complained.

I heard Izzy and Sierra babbling on about Owen and Cody. Apparently whatever she said after that made Alejandro really mad. "What?!" Alejandro yelled. Apparently, Sierra's on our team now. Awesome! She can help us win first place! She weaved our boat in no time.

Everyone was all in the water, racing to the finish line. Alejandro's team was in front of us. I decided to try and ram his boat out of the way. He full on glared at me... He did NOT like losing... But it worked! Because, along with ANOTHER horrible song, WE WON FIRST PLACE! First class here I come! Team Victory came in last because of Ezekiel losing there reward in the water... I'm just gonna guess he's going home tonight...

I went into economy class to grab my bags and move them into first class. When I walked in, I saw Alejandro and his team moping. For some reason when Al saw me, his face lit up. I started kneeling down to grab my stuff when Alejandro motioned himself towards me and sat down next to me.

"Hi." He simply said. What was his deal? "What do you want?" I asked. "Hostile much?" "Only because with you, I have to be." "What? You don't trust me?" I gave him that "are you kidding me?" look. "No, I don't." I said. "Is there any way I can change that?" He said, moving closer to me... I hate him. "No, there isn't." "Are you sure, mi ángel?" He said, gently putting his hand on my thigh. I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute. "Uh..." was all I could make out. I can't lie... obviously I know I'm attracted to him... but not like how I'm attracted to Duncan... "Still up for that alliance?" He said in a low husky voice. And now the mood is ruined... Why don't I mess with HIM? "I don't know... are you up for something else?" I asked bringing my face closer to his. His eyes widen. "...W-What might that be?" He asked trying to keep his cool. I brought my lips really close to his, giving him the idea that I was gonna kiss him. But instead, I pulled away. "Bye, Al." I said, leaving a stunned Alejandro. SCORE!

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you guys think? Did you guys enjoy a little Gwen and Alejandro moments here and there? Please review and let me know what you think! ~Cheri<strong>


	4. AN

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating, but that's because my laptop is practically broken. Right now I am updating for my brother's tablet.

So it may be awhile before I update anything. But I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can on a tablet. Which is actually a lot

harder than it seems. But hopefully I can update soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


End file.
